All You Need is Love
by craiglovesmeso
Summary: Craig is a sociopath,and Tweek loves coffee. Please Read! :D. It will be interesting in the future.I promise!
1. Chapter 1

Ch1: Craig the Sociopath Nope. Nothing at all. I could never have any feelings,that's why I'm here. I live in South Park's mental institution,with my cell mate Clyde Donovan. Clyde is addicted to tacos and I'm a sociopath,which means I have no feelings. Well, I have some,but I can't feel them. I always have a blank face. I almost never have any emotion. The only time I remember me having emotion was when I cried as my parents let these "people" to throw me in this cell. My cell is special. I have a t.v,stereo,karaoke machine,Wii,Xbox,play station,bathroom,silky bed,coffee machine,with unlimited cups,and a churro/taco machine. Sadly for Clyde,he found out how to work the taco machine (as stupid as he is) and well,had a taco fever party meltdown. Sadly for me, I have no taco machine and no cell partner. The last time I saw Clyde wads when the guards pulled him away into a cell with a black kid named Token. They gave Clyde some sleepy-time medicine,cleaned him up,and left him on his new cell bed to wake up the next morning. The guards told me that I would be getting a new cell partner named Tweek Tweak. They told me that Tweek was crazy and addicted to coffee. I thought of my coffee machine and hid it somewhere where they couldn't find it. I kind of wanted the coffee boy to drink coffee to calm himself down. The guards couldn't find it,I was relieved. I cleaned up my cell and turned on the t.v to watch my favorite show Red Racer. I watch it everyday. Why I have all of this stuff in my cell, well,the doctors thought all of this stuff would make me happy. They think it's working because when ever I watch Red Racer,I put on a fake smile,so they wouldn't take all of my stuff away. Well,coffee boy is coming tomorrow and I don't want to meet him being sleepy,so I turned off the t.v,got ready for bed,and thought of things. As I climbed into my silky covers with my Red Racer pajamas on,I thought of coffee boys name: Tweek Tweak. It's a homonym. That's nice,now this guy has nice name. Plain and simple,just the way I like it


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2: Tweak Tweek the new partner/loving guy Aaargahhh! Get me out of here! Who is this Craig guy? What if he works for the gnomes and unicorns! Arraghah! Thats what I awoke too,a screaming blond with messy hair,and a teal shirt (which was odly buttoned). Anyways I looked at the Tweek boy with my big blue eyes and said, "Good morning! My name is Craig Tucker, and I'm a sociopath!" The tweek boy stopped spazzing out and said,"Argghah! My n-name is Tweek Tweak and I'm not crazy nor addicted to coffee!" Then he went to his bed and just plopped down on that thing. I saw that Tweeks eyes were darting across the room,looking at my nice things. I think he stopped pounding and shouting at the glass doors to our cell because it was now sound proof and not see through. Well,we could see the outside but they couldn't see us,on the inside. No cameras in my I mean our cell now,I guess they think just because I'm a sociopath I Don't do much,kinda like I'm a platypus. Anyways, I saw that Tweek had found my coffee machine, I thought " Here we go again!' But only it wasn't. When Tweek grabbed the coffee, he just looked at me and said, "WE GOT SOME COFFEE! RIGHT IN OUR CELL!" Then he stared to dance in a very funny way. He then hand gestured me to come and dance with him, I was like" what the hell" ,so I jumped in their and danced with him. While we were dancing we were laughing and smiling.  
Wait,me,smiling? Me having a real smile? Whoa,pinch me I'm dreaming! Ouch, that hurt! Nope,I wasn't dreaming! As we both stopped dancing because of fatigue, Tweek plopped him self onto me and my bed. Wow,I get to sleep again. As we both drifted away into a nap on my bed,I felt tweek snuggling up with me,kinda felt like a Teddy bear. As I snored away,I felt Tweek hug my waist,it Was a fine experience. Two guys sleeping in a bed together,one with a giant teddy bear friend. Snugly,I fell asleep,thinking about how we would awaken tomorrow,with great joy or Tweek just Totaly spazzing out.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3 : In My Boxers

In the morning, i awoke in my Red Racer boxers while Tweek was still hugging my waist like i was a teddy bear. I was the first one awake, i saw that Tweek had coffee boxers on and i thought that was quite divine. Tweek woke up and then pleasantry turned into chaos. Tweek saw that he was hugging me like crazy, just then he was like WTF. He said,"Did you rape me last night or am i just really felling sooo super gay right now?" i said,"Uhhh umm no i did not rape you and well, you did hug me like a teddy bear last night, soo uhh i uhh -DO YOU WANT SOME COFFEEEEEEEEEE?" Tweek just looked at me like i ate one whole chicken in one bite,and he said,"SURE WHY THE ******** NOT?" Then i just brewed us some coffee and i gave him his cup while i poured some of that s**t into my cup. Tweek studied my cup awkwardly and said,Soo,you like the show Red Racer a lot?" I ******** YEAH, do you watch it?" Tweek said."uhh yeah sometimes." i said,"SOO DO YOU WANT TOO UHHHHHHHHHHH DRINK MORE COFFEEEEEEEEEEE?" Tweek said,"Okay calm down Craig sure i"ll do whatever with you!" I was thinking like, ******** YEAH I KNOW WHAT TOO DO TOMORROW NIGHT!" I still don't know to this very day how we both ended up in our boxers when we woke up. OMG I know what me and Tweek should do in our cell tomorrow! MWAHAHA!


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4 : Its Always Tweek's turn (Mostly)

When I woke up, Tweek was still sleeping. I kinda thought about what he said last night about that he would do whatever with me. As I rubbed my cheeks as I thought dirty thoughts, I don't know why,but I just kinda wanted Tweek to just,Well,love know like a BF? I dunno why but I think I'm starting to feel something with Tweek,but I can't understand it. As I got up to eat some Cheerios, I saw that Tweek was having a bad dream,soo I went over to his bedside and like, comforted him in a super best friendship kind of matter. Well,what I did to Tweek In his sleep made him blush in his sleep and like wake up a few seconds after the comforting deed was done. When Tweek woke up I said,"Good Morning my little Tweekers!" I think I gave Tweek a really big warm smile. Tweek was like OMFG you smiled at me and like you actually smiled! Tweek said,But I thought you were a sociopath and couldn't feel genuine feelings?" I quickly put my index finger to his lips and said,"Shh, don't talk anymore, you'll mess up my plan for tonight." Tweek then remembered what he agreed and said to Craig last night. Tweek remembered that he told Craig that Tweek would do whatever with Craig, if Craig would rub Tweek on his face with his hand to wake him up. And what do you know,the next morning Craig does it to him. Craig smiled and said, "It's a bonus because I relieved you from your bad dream!" Tweek said,"Okay,but what are you going to do to me tonight?" Craig said,"Oh Tweekers,you'll find out later,and you'll change for me and youll love it, just as much as I love you-I-I mean Red Racer!" Tweek was like,smiling and not twitching for once. I think it's like we both feel the same way for each onther and help cure each other and mean it. By mean it I mean mean it,like do it because of love or (in Clyde's case) tacos. I couldn't help but have the feeling that Tweek would anticipate for me to please him in some loving way. I don't know why I thought this,but I also thought that Tweek would really want to do the same to me somehow. ;D


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5 : It's Always Craig's Turn (Mostly)  
The day went by slowly,and I could tell that Tweek really wanted the day to be over,so he could have his Craig time,or he wants me to get the dirty deed over with. What makes him and myself think of a dirty deed,well, I think I'm starting to feel or have some sort of strong feelings for...him. OMG,I think its true! We are actually,really curing each other,soon we would both get out of this cell and live a normal life. I kinda think Tweek feels the same way. Because when we were drinking coffee this morning, Tweek wouldn't stop staring a me,and when I looked back,and we made eye-contact,he would blush heavily or look away. I see that as a lucky sign. Sometimes I catch him just staring at me. Wow, I'm feeling soo happy right now. What, HOLY s**t,I'm feeling happy! Nice, I can feel happiness and I could smile! I'm curing Tweek too! He has stopped twitching(even though I like that about him). But I think it's going to be hard to get Tweek off of coffee. The day is almost over,and I could tell that Tweek and I would be soo happy by tonight! :3


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6: Craig finally does something with very much feeling It was 7:30 p.m when Tweek found out that I love him. Both of us just finished our coffee,so Tweek was a little jittery. Okay,I have on my wonderful,amazing, spectacular clothes that I always wear,and I brushed my teeth,combed my hair,and I planned everything out; I was ready to tell was wearing his regular missbuttoned shirt that always leaves a little piece of his skin showing. He was sitting on his bed and about to go to sleep when I came over there.I said,"Hey Tweekers, can I tell you something very important?" I leaned in near his face and looked into his sparkrly Tweekish eyes. Tweek said,"Sure, what is it?" Right then and there I kissed him right on the lips. Our kiss was passoinate of course. When we pulled away on what seemed like forever, Tweek said to me,"Craigy, why didnt you tell me before, I mean didnt you get all of my hints,looks,and snuggles?" I just blushed and said,"Look I love you and will you please stop talking and sleepover on my bed tonight or else I'll have to tickle you for it!" Tweek smiled and jumped on my bed and snuggled with me like a teddy bear for the rest of the night until we both fell asleep comfortably in each others arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7:Together Forever: After yesterday night,I thought Tweek and I would stick together like give until we got out of this hell house,and we did. We held hands,smiled,giggled,laughed,and ate together all day today. It was the best day ever! Oh,and I saw that Clyde kid. I think he likes Token now,because,well,Token is like his that go together like strawberries and chocolate. Get it? Anyways,Tweek wanted to know more about me,so he asked me about my unhappy childhood. It was painful to retell,but for Tweek,I'd do anything for him. I told Tweek that my parents were loving parents until they found out that I was a sociopath. When my parents found out,at first they tried to help me ,but then when it failed,then they threw me in this Mental Insitution. THE END. Tweek's face was filled with guilt and he had his puppy sad face on,but I looked at him with sympathy and said,"It's okay,none of it's your fault!" I gave him a little smile. Tweek cheered up and said,"Want to hear about my childhood?" I smiled and said,"Of course,Tweekers!" Tweek smiled and said,"When I was a little boy,my parents gave me a lot of coffee and soon after I began drinking it,I became jittery and stuttered my words. I couldn't do anything correctly and every litle thing scared the shi* out of me. My parents claimed that I had ADD and I just couldn't help myself. When I tried to quit drinking coffee,I couldn't. It's like I need this stuff to survive. Then I couldn't take the pressure of everyday. One day,at my old school,I had a freakout-I threw my desk over,paper flew everywhere,and I cursed the heck out of everyone and even my teacher... Then my teacher called the doctor and here I am."  
Tweek seemed a little sad after that,but I cheered him up when I said,"Tweekers,I like you for who you are and I love everything about you. Every little twitch you make,and every little crazy theory you come up with,everything you do; no matter what I will always love you." Tweek was so happy that I said that poem and he hugged me and cried a little beacuse what I said about him was 'pure poetry' and it touched his heart. I was soo happy that he said that.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8:All Patched Up: After yesterday's soul talk with Tweek,we've been even more closer than strawberries and chocolate. We are now close like marshmallows and coffee. Tweek and I did everything today,too. We went to our class,and I drew pictures of Tweek drinking coffee,and Tweek drew pictures of me flipping people off. Then,Tweek had the greatest idea ever! He thought maybe if we get separated at anytime in life or in here, we should always have a picture of each other,you know,the ones where there's like a heart and one person is on the other side and the other person is on the other side and it's detachable. So I said,"Okay,let's do that then because I don't ever want us to separate. I know it's weird,but I just don't want us to." Tweek smiled and drunk his coffee while staring at me contently. I stared at him back with my death stare and Tweek got scared. I saw this and said,"You know I'm just kidding. I would never death-stare you,except for Clyde and chocolate." Tweek twitched and said,"O-okay,I forgive you." We both ditched art class hand in hand. We ran to the laundry room. Tweek loved the smell of laundry. When we entered the laundry room,Tweek took a big sniff and said,"I love the smeel of laundry in the morning!" And I said,"It's not morning,it's afternoon." Tweek said,"Oh,does it still count?" I smiled and said,"Of course it does,Tweekers," while patting his head like a puppy. All of sudden,Tweek suggested that we should stay in the laundry room for the rest of our classes. I said,"I thought you never asked." I smiled. 


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9: The Cookie Filled Laundry Room: As I said,Tweek and I were having a date in the laundry room. As Tweek jumped in the freshly clean laundry pile and snuggled like a teddy bear and looked so cute with his sparkly green eyes,I suggested that we get cookies and you know,have a picnic in the laundry room where the smell of freshly clean laundry awaits us. As I left to go get the cookies in our cell,Clyde and chocolate wanted to come with us. I said,"What the hek? Follow me." Clyde and Token smiled and quickly got their needed belongings. Clyde got tacos and Token got rich dark chocolate. They put it in a basket and started holding hands while following me. I felt soo lonely, because Tweek wasn't there and we would have done the same thing but it would be better! Wait,I sound so conceited right now,and I should stop before it's too late...Clyde and Token look soo happy together,holding hands like they were glued together. As we entered the laundry room,Tweek was sniffing all of the laundry and he looked somewhat dizzy. Tweek was surprised that strawberries and chocolate came. As we all sat down on the laundry room floor,we all got out our snacks and as Token got out his dark chocolate,Tweek and I started to and Token looked at each other and shrugged it off. They started to feed each other. When token held out the taco for Clyde,Clyde took lady-like bites this time. And I noticed that Tweek wanted to too,so I held out a cookie to him and he took monstrous bites. After he was done being a cookie monster,the cookie crumbs were all over the clean, fresh laundry. When Tweek noticed this,he gasped and said,"O-oh no,I messed up the laundry!" He started to tug at his hair. I stopped him and said,"I'll do all the laundry over for you if you stop hurting yourself." Tweek smiled and said,"Okay,anything for you." I smiled a little and replied,"Get off the laundry so I can wash it." Tweek got off and started to have the picnic on the floor along with strawyberry and chocolate. As I started to do the laundry, I remembered something soo very funny, it was Clyde, I remebered that he had a taco incident last time he was my cell partner. Just in that instant, I turnerd around and looked at him. He was smiling like Pinkie Pie the pony.  



	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10:Doing the Laundry in the Laundry Room: As I was doing the laundry,Tweek stared at me and started to laugh. At first,I didn't know why he was laughing at me,then I noticed that I put on an apron to do the laundry. Clyde notcied too and started to laugh as well, but Token didn't do anything. He just smiled and did nothing. I quickly tore off the apron and said,"See? No apron!" Clyde and Tweek fell over laughing in my face and I started to turn crimson red. Token was still the same. I told Clyde and Tweek to stop laughing and if they don't stop,I will do something. Immediately, they stopped laughing and became as silent as me. Then I started to laugh and I fell on the ground on top of the dirty laundry. Clyde and Tweek came up to me and helped me up off of the laundry before I started to laugh so hard that I would cry. They helped me up,and I thanked them. I don't know why Token was acting that way,but it was weird. I don't know what Clyde sees in that guy but he is weird. Wait,I was like him before I met Tweek. Hold on,I wonder what Token is in here for. I guess I'll ask him another time.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11: Almost Done with the Laundry in the Laundry Room:After the cookies, I finsihed the laundry. Well, almost because I still had to clean all of the shirts,jackets,and hats because all of the cookie crumbs were still all over it. This was awkward,trying to take off all of their shirts to clean them. It was easy getting Clyde and Token's shirt off because they just took it off without any shame. However,it was hard getting Tweek's shirt off because he wouldn't take it off. I found out why he wouldn't tak off his shirt. It was because he would feel uncomfortable and he would think that the shirt knomes would take his shirt and underwear. I said,"Tweek,no shirt or underpants knomes will take your clothes,if they don't take them,then I will." Tweek said,"Fine,just take my beautiful shirt and don't look at me after!" I smiled and thought,"Tweek is so childish." Tweek then said,"I know what you're thinking and I am not childish!" I turned around and looked at him like he was god or something because I didn't know that Tweek could do that sort of thing,so I wanted to find out how. First,I did the shirt laundry,then I ran towards Tweek the encaffinated psycic. 


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12:Tweek the Maybe Psycic: As I appeared in front of him,he said,"I know you want to know that I know what you know and what we both know." I was in shock. I said,"How the hek do you know that I know what you know and I want to know what you know so it could be what we both know?" Tweek suddenly said,"Today is tomorrow and the future is today." I gave him a weird face. I think Clyde overheard us and said,"I want to be a noodle,too!" Tweek and I both stared at him and said,"You can't be a noodle,you're a mushroom." Clyde puted and said,"Hey guys,I think that guy is following us in the laundry room." He pointed to a fat ma with a ponytail holding four kittens and a baker's dozen of cookies. He shouted,"Come here children! I got some presents for you!" Clyde said,"Yay,give me a kitteh!" Token saw this and stopped him by hugging him,which made him fall. Token quickly picked Clyde up bridal style and started to run out of the laundry room back to their cell. Out of the door,I heard Clyde shout,"What about my kitteh?" And later on,he shouted,"Whhhheeee,bridal style!" Tweek and I both face palmed and started to run out of the laundry room,hand and hand so the lod guy wouldn't grab either one of us. As we were running,Tweek got tired so I carried her in a piggy back style. I ran really fast,so we passed Clyde and Token. While we passed them,Tweek stuck his tongue out and said,"Haha! I'm faster than you!" Clyde puted and said,"Just you wait! Token's gonna run faster than Craig!" Token and I both looked at each and started to smile and run faster. While we were running,I almost bumped into a fat nurse who was carrying medicine,while Token almost slipped on a juice box Clyde dropped. Don't ask where Clyde got the juice box,just don't. Token and I were soon out of breath a little while after,so Clyde and Tweek did the unthinkable,they both hit their buttocks like we were horses and said,"Giddyup horsie,yeehaw!" Token and I were shocked and started to run faster. They kept on doing that until our butts were sore and well,kinda red. I bet I couldn't sit down for three months. I won the race,of course because Token bumped into an open door and Clyde slammed his face across the door and Token stopped to help him. Tweek and I shouted,"Victory!" while Tweek did the peace sign. Shortly after that,we also got hit with the door but this time,I ducked,and forgot Tweek was on my back,so I didn't get hurt,Tweek did. He fell off and shouted,"Arghh!" I stopped immediately and tried to pick him up bridal style. Who never knew that the laundry room was very far away from our town. After I took care of Tweek,I went back to go check on Token and that idiot Clyde. They were okay,but I had to pick them up and carry them in my arms and my back. Clyde was on my back but I picked up token bridal style. It felt awkward and when Tweek saw,he got jealous. As I returned to the room/cell, Tweek said,"Now you wanna know what I know that you know that we both are going to know right now?" I just said,"Success!" Tweek smiled and then laughed while saying,"You know I am not psycic." I stopped my celebration and said,"Then how do you know what I know that you know that we both know?" Tweek said,"I can see it in your eyes." I said," Coolio,want to go get ice cream piggy bakc style?" Tweek smiled and responded with some sarcasm,"Sure,as long as you don't forget I am on your back!" I smiled and said,"Tweek,I would never forget you." 


End file.
